


Sparkler

by ThatRandomSomnia



Series: The Silent and The Dead: A Starker Love Story (With Years and Years Of Slow Burn) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Student Peter Parker, Ghost Tony Stark, If you count giving a kiss on the cheek- then sure, M/M, Mute Peter Parker, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Peter Parker is 18, Tony Stark is a Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomSomnia/pseuds/ThatRandomSomnia
Summary: I posted this around New Years, but never got to post it, so I'm posting it now!If you do end up liking this, thank you so much !!!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Silent and The Dead: A Starker Love Story (With Years and Years Of Slow Burn) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sparkler

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this around New Years, but never got to post it, so I'm posting it now!
> 
> If you do end up liking this, thank you so much !!!

“Pete! I need some help!” Tony’s voice rings through the dorm, making the teen stop fidgeting with his oversized hoodie and look up from his laptop, confused and concerned.

Normally, Tony does everything perfectly well on his own, if he’s not distracted, of course. When his friend does call for him, it would either be for a very confusing question or he’s dealing with something serious. Either way, Peter doesn’t mind helping out.

Peter closes his laptop, before getting his sock-covered feet in his bedroom slippers, pushing himself up from the bed, and heads to where he assumes Tony is. He waddles through and managed to get to Tony, while rubbing his eyes.

He finds Tony just sitting on the couch, staring at his phone on the table in deep focus, making Peter more confused than before. He shakes his head to try and remove the fatigue before knocking on the wall right beside him, catching Tony’s attention. The older man just looks at him for a bit, smiling, before changing it into a worried look, “Did I wake you up?”

Peter shakes his head, and then he brings his hands up, letting the sleeves fall to his elbows, before signing to Tony properly, ‘I wasn’t asleep. You needed my help?’

The older man’s eyes are focused on the sleeves, then to his hands, before redirecting his gaze to Peter’s face, making the younger man tilt his head slightly, waiting for Tony to tell him what’s up.

“Puppy.” Tony says, jokingly, with a genuine smile, “Yeah, I kinda needed your help with something, if that’s okay.”

The younger man looks at him, shifting his weight onto his other leg, before signing once again, ‘It’s totally okay. What’s-’ Peter stops signing after noticing the sleeves of the hoodie sliding down, covering his hand, forming the jacket version of sweater paws. He glares at the sleeves, before huffing and securely holding them down, signing again, ‘What’s up?’

“The ceiling.” Peter glares at Tony, who was just smirking at Peter. They stay there with their eyes locked into each other, before Peter closes his and let out a huff, retreating back to his room, making Tony panic and ~~beg~~ ask him to come back.

—

After a couple of asking Tony had to do, the two ends up sitting down on the couch, with Peter embracing his legs while facing Tony, who was just sitting there with a serious face.

“Okay, this isn’t really that important and you must know that it’s fine if you don’t agree.” Tony tells him, making Peter confused and slightly worried, before nodding gently. Tony shakes his head, and proceeds to take Peter’s hand, eyes straight onto Peter’s eyes. “I mean it, Pete. You don’t have to do anything I say, and please don’t tease me for it.”

Peter looks at Tony’s left eye, then to his right, completely confused as to where he should look, before closing his eyes and nodding once more. he opens his eyes to see Tony still staring before slowly nodding, letting go of his hand and sitting beside him, staring at his phone once again.

“Peter.” Tony continues to look at his phone, eyes not meeting Peter’s eyes, “Hypothetically speaking, if I were to suggest that we should buy sparklers, would that, _hypothetically_ , be alright?”

The younger man looks at him, blankly, before letting go of his legs and leaning off of the couch to see Tony, still blankly staring, making Peter let out a little huff. Peter takes Tony’s hand with both of his own and shaking it, causing Tony to look at him, confused and ready to be told off.

Instead of a cross face glaring at his soul, he is only met with a warm smile that can never fail to make him blush, if ghosts _could_ blush.

Tony swears Peter’s smile might kill him one day, double-kill him, for his situation.

Peter nods and lets go of his hand, signing, ‘Would you like to have sparklers?’

Tony looks at him, before softly smiling and rolling his eyes, “We don’t have to buy some, Pete.”

‘But do you want some?’

“I… I guess.”

‘Then it’s settled.’

Peter smiles at Tony again, and it took all Tony’s willpower to not kiss Peter right then and there.

—

They celebrate the New Year with a pack of sparklers. Peter can still remember the glow in Tony’s eyes as his eyes lock on the lit sparkler with a smile. If you ask Peter, he’d say this is a look that he’s never seen from Tony before, but a look that he would definitely want to see again.

Tony, smiling to a sparkler, just so pure and heartwarming that Peter had to check if he’s still breathing or if his heart is melting.

With a smile, Peter holds his lit sparkler and joins Tony on watching the fireworks right outside their window. Just the two of them celebrating a new year. Peter hears the countdown from the tv, but he couldn’t care less. He was where he wanted to be, and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

Once the countdown ended, the two of them watch as the fireworks colors the dark sky, with Tony running around the dorm with a lit sparkler, screaming in pure joy, making Peter look back at Tony and giggle.

Peter looks away and continues to watch the fireworks.

The younger man hopes that this year would be an interesting one, even just a tiny bit.

Maybe Peter thought too hard to not notice Tony sneaking up to Peter and giving him a little peck on the cheek, before disappearing. Peter’s eyes widens as he feels a cold but soft sensation on his cheek, and when he looks back, there was no one beside him.

He knows who did it, and that’s what caught him off-guard.

He brings his hand to his cheek, with a surprised smile, and a blush that is quickly spreading on his cheeks.

What an interesting year, indeed.


End file.
